For decades, LEGO, K'NEX, Lincoln Logs, Tinker Toys, and Erector Set have provided convenient mechanisms by which user may prototype and construct almost endless varieties of mechanical structures in almost endless configurations. These mechanical building sets have proved incredibly popular for amateur engineers of all ages and have even been incorporated in high education and professional engineering and design settings to great success as a result of the modularity, cost, convenience, and seemingly endless possibilities that these kits and systems provide. On a larger scale, 80/20 Inc. has provided an industrial-grade variation of the Erector Set; 80/20 components have been incorporated in a vast array of environments for anywhere from prototype manufacturing systems to mass-production testing equipment. However, these predominantly mechanical systems have failed to cover a need in the electronics field for a convenient and modular construction set for electronic systems. Thus, there is a need in the electronics field to create a new and useful electronic module, control module, and electronic module set.